Mission of Love 5
by Kyuuseishu Setsuna
Summary: Stan feels that something is wrong with his relationship with Pashmina so decides to get help...from the most unlikely source. SP. Please RR.
1. A New Plan

Chapter 1

Pashmina walked along the tunnels to the clubhouse with her friends. Today all of them were talking about staying at Hamtaro's place. All their owners seem to have been going somewhere and they let Laura take care of them while they're away. The ham hams who are going to stay at Laura's are all the girl ham except Crystal, Maxwell (his owner had to go out again and left him with Hillary.), Stan, and Cappy (His owners are on vacation.). That's when Stan motioned for Pashmina to come to him. She decided to go to him. _I wonder what he wants? _When she saw Stan he looked very sad. Like there was something he couldn't keep to himself any longer.

"Stan what is it? Are you sick?" He shook his head. "Don't tell me Noel is actually bringing you with him?"

"Its not that its just that…I saw this girl ham yesterday. I've decided to dump you and live with her so now I'm leaving." Pashmina began to laugh. Stan looked puzzled. "Heke?"

"Is that all? You really had me worried for a moment there."

"Heke?"

"Sorry the girls are waiting me. Gotta go!" Stan didn't know what to say. As he got up and walked away many of the ham hams acted the same way.

"Hey Stan you leaving your girl ham again?" Boss said.

"You'd better be back later Stan. You know how sad Pashmina gets when you're not back." Panda told him. Even his own son reacted the same way.

"Where are you going dad!" Kyle asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Again?"

"Heke?"

"Sorry gotta go." Kyle leaves. As Stan walks away he begins wondering why everyone was acting so strange.

"Kyle, the ham hams, even Pashmina. Normally when I tell her that I'm seeing another girl ham she starts to cry but this time she didn't believe me. Why doesn't anyone believe me anymore."

"Maybe its 'cause this is the yer tenth time leaving her." Stan looked up. In front of him was a squinty eyed, brown hamster with a red apron.

"Hey Howdy (_I can't believe I'm going to take his advice.) _why am I leaving Pashmina so much! Why am I acting this way?"

"First of all yer acting this way." Howdy points to a certain direction and laughs at another horrible joke he made up. Stan isn't amused. "Second its gonna cost ya."

"How much?"

"Three sunflower seeds!" Howdy answered. Stan sighed as he gave Howdy his sunflower seeds.

"So tell me why I'm what's wrong with me?" Howdy motioned for Dexter to come out.

"Alright tell him why he's acting so strangely."

"He paid you to tell him!"

"But you're the only one who knows why." Stan grumbled to himself. _And I can't believe I had to pay him. What a stupid explanation._

"I heard that!" Howdy exclaimed. Dexter sighed and told Stan why he was acting so strangely.

"Stan you've been with Pashmina for awhile right?" He nodded. "And you two have been so peaceful together." He nodded again. "That's your problem."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Before you two got married you would always flirt with the other girl hams. Also when you got hurt badly or something happened Pashmina would start getting sad."

"In English so we can all understand genius." Dexter glared at Howdy before continuing.

"In other words all the excitement in your love life is gone. That's why you're always leaving her. It was working for awhile but now its not working. She thinks its all a joke." Stan thought about Dexter last remark and bowed his head. Then there was a glint in Howdy's squinty eyes meaning that he was up to something.

"And that's where I come in. I'm going to put the excitement back into your relationship." _That's what I was afraid of. _Stan said to himself. "C'mon you can trust me. What've got to lose?" Stan thought about it and he decided to along with it. "Kidnapping usually works. We can get someone to kidnap Pashmina and then you can act the hero and save her."

"We're not gonna ask Joe to kidnap her are we?" Howdy shook his head.

"No I'm asking my friend Ice to do it." Stan had that puzzled look on his face again and then a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Isn't he the one who gets his tongue stuck to the ice cube all the time?"

"Don't worry he'll get the job done."

Later Ice put on a ninja outfit.

"Alright you know what to do. Kidnap Pashmina, bring her to acorn mountain, and keep her there until Stan comes to beat you up." Ice gets frightened.

"But Howdy you didn't tell me about being beaten up."

"Don't worry. Just worry about kidnapping Pashmina." Ice walked up to Pashmina and was about to grab her.

"I'm going to kidnap you." Big mistake. The girl hams turned around.

Outside Stan, Howdy, and Dexter listened to what was happening. They heard several girly screams but it didn't sound like any of the girl hams. They were answered with Ice running out of the clubhouse screaming like a girl.

"Hey yer supposed to kidnap her not run away!" Howdy yelled.

"Sorry but those girl hams are scary." Ice answered running away. Stan, Dexter, and Howdy fell anime style.

"Guess kidnapping isn't gonna but I got another plan." _That's what I'm afraid of._

Later at Laura's house all the ham hams except Panda, Boss, Crystal, Howdy, and Dexter were sleeping in Laura's room. Pashmina had trouble sleeping. The same with Stan.

"Stan are you awake?" She asked.

"No I'm asleep." Pashmina became annoyed.

"Stan how can you be asleep if you're talking right now!" Stan remained silent.

"Stan is there something wrong?" Stan remained silent. Pashmina became annoyed again.

"You'd better tell me." Pashmina warned him. Stan sighed.

"I miss you."

"Heke?"

"I'm glad that you're spending more time with your friends but…I've been feeling so lonely without you." Tears began to form in Pashmina's eyes.

"Stan I'm so sorry. I guess I've been with the girls so much lately that I've forgotten about you." Stan hugged his girl ham.

"Look there's no need to cry." As she started to calm she realized something.

"Is that why you've been leaving me?" She asked. He nodded.

"I didn't want to get in the way with your friends so I thought if I left…"

"Stan did you know that this the tenth time you've left me? After awhile a started to stop taking you seriously. Besides you always come back." Pashmina looked up and saw Stan's kind face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed each other before going to sleep. What they didn't know was that the other ham hams were watching. Bijou, Sandy, and Penelope giggled.

The next morning Stan and Pashmina were getting ready to go to acorn mountain. That's when Ice, a squinty eyed girl ham appeared, and a another girl ham with glasses appeared.

"Sorry Ice but Howdy's not here." Stan said.

"I know he's…" However he was interrupted by the girl ham who elbowed him. "I mean I'll look for him later. This girl ham and her daughter was looking all over for you." _They were looking for Stan? _Pashmina said to herself. Before Stan could say anything the girl ham hugged him.

"Stan I've been looking everywhere for you." Pashmina looked at Stan.

"Who is this girl ham?"

"I don't know. There must be some mistake." Stan answered.

"How could you forget your wife?" Pashmina was in shock.

"STAN HAD ANOTHER WIFE!" Stan pried himself off the girl ham.

"Could you tell me what's going on?" The girl ham cried even more.

"How could you forget about the promise you made to me and your daughter."

"DAUGHTER!" Stan and Pashmina said in unison. The girl ham showed a small girl ham who had the same tiger stripe pattern. But she had glasses. The two began to cry.

"STAN HOW COULD YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE MARRIED SOMEONE BEFORE ME!" Pashmina started to cry. Stan tried to calm her down but…

"DON'T YOUCH ME!" She yelled as she sent Stan flying. She ran away crying. Stan got up. _I know I flirt a lot but…was I that crazy over a squinty eyed girl with a weird southern accent?_


	2. Becomes a Bad Idea

Chapter 2

Pashmina ran away crying after what she saw earlier. _How could you Stan?_ She said to herself. That's when she bumped into the other girl hams.

"Is there something wrong Pashmina?" Penelope asked.

"It's awful. Some girl ham came by saying that she was Stan's wife. He's been cheating on me from the start. The girl ham even had her daughter to prove it." She cried even more. However the girl hams were…laughing. Pashmina couldn't believe her friends were just laughing at her when she needed them. "What's so funny!"

"Pashmina you can be so silly sometimes." Bijou told her.

"Heke?" The girl hams brought Pashmina to a bush near Stan and his "wife" and peered at the girl ham.

"Now look at those two. Look carefully." Sandy pointed at the girl ham and her daughter. "Don't those two look very familiar?" Pashmina took a good a look at them.

"Yeah they do look oddly familiar." Pashmina looked at both of them from head to toe. "With those squinty eyes and glasses they look a lot like…wait! Don't tell me that's….

"Yep. Its Howdy and Dexter!" Penelope told her. Pashmina giggled.

"I guess Howdy found something that will actually make him funny." The others giggled along with her.

"Wait lets see what they're up to." Sandy tells her as they listen.

Stan looked at his "wife" wondering if they've met.

"Do I know you?" The girl ham looked to his sides. Then he said in a very familiar southern accent…

"It's me Stan." Stan jumped back surprised.

"Howdy!"

"Yep. Bet you can't guess who this is?" He said pointing to the other girl ham.

"Why did you have to drag me into this!"

"Dexter?" Stan was more than confused. "Alright what's going on!"

"Well I heard somewhere that jealousy can also bring couples together." Howdy began. "So I asked Ice's sister to make us look like girl hams."

"I can't believe you talked me into this Howdy! I hope this paint comes off." Dexter said mentioning the brown stripes." Howdy glared at Dexter before continuing.

"So my plan was to come in here, make Pashmina jealous, then take off these stupid clothes and tell her that this was all a big joke. She'll be laughing and the two of you'll be together again." Stan thought about Howdy's plan.

"You're right! It does sound. Except for one problem." Stan told Howdy.

"And what's that?"

"WE ALREADY MADE UP LAST NIGHT! NOW SHE PROBABLY HATES ME BY NOW!" Stan yelled.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME HANDLE YER LOVE PROBLEMS!" Howdy yelled back. They continued to argue with each other.

At the bushes Pashmina sighed and ran toward the boy hams.

"Wait Pashmina don't go over there." Sandy told her.

"And why not? I need to apologize to Stan." Sandy shook her head.

"If you go to him and apologize Howdy will take all the credit for bringing you two back together. Do you want Stan to always rely on Howdy every time there's a problem?" Pashmina realized that Sandy was right. She bowed her.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Bijou exclaimed. They huddled conversing their plan. Pashmina smiled as she heard what they were going to do. "Alright Pashmina. Your part is coming up."

"Right." Pashmina ran towards Stan.

"Hey here comes Pashmina." Pashmina hugged Stan.

"Oh Stan I'm glad you were able to find your wife." Pashmina told him.

"Heke? You're not mad?"

"Of course not. In fact why don't you bring your family to the clubhouse." Stan was in complete shock.

"But what about-

"Oh don't worry about it Stan. You should spend more time with your real family. Now go on to the clubhouse." Pashmina told him. Stan and the others made their way to the clubhouse. Pashmina smiled.

At the clubhouse the other girl hams told everyone else about their plan. Everyone agreed to help them. As Stan came in he saw all the ham hams. _I'm doomed. _Behind him Howdy and Dexter were whispering.

You'd better come up with plan. I'm already embarrassed by the fact I had to go along with your plan. If anyone realizes that I'm in girls clothing…Dexter began to think of what would happen.

Calm down. I'm thinking of something. Howdy told him.

"Hamha!" Everyone greeted. Sandy motioned for Christie and Marimo to walk to Dexter.

"Do you want to play?" Christie asked. Dexter hesitated.

I'd better do this or everyone will know that its me. "Uh okay." They went outside. It was now up to the boy hams.

"You know we have a lot of sunflower seeds. We'd more than happy to give some." Hamtaro said to Howdy.

"Oh thank you very much." Howdy said in a high pitched voice. Hamtaro showed him the way.

"There it is." Boss pointed to the door. Howdy went into the door. Suddenly Hamtaro and Boss quickly locked the door. They gave a signal to Bijou that their part is done.That's when Pashmina entered the room. _Everything's set Pashmina. _Bijou whispered. Pashmina nodded.

"Oh everyone I have an announcement to make." Everyone turned toward Pashmina. "I'm no longer married to Stan."

"WHAT?" Stan was in total shock.

"Of course." Pashmina told Stan. "Because you were already married before it made our marriage illegal. Oh and Panda I'll be waiting for you at Acorn Mountain today 'k?" She winked at Panda. Stan couldn't stand it anymore. He hugged Pashmina.

"No. You're my only wife. No one can replace you. I'm sorry I didn't about speaking up ealier. We'll work our problems together from now on. I love you Pashmina. Will you forgi-" Pashmina gave Stan a kiss. It seemed like it would never stop. When the kiss stopped Pashmina looked at her boy ham.

"Of course I will." Stan smiled and they kissed each other again.

"I love happy endings." Penelope said watching the entire thing. That's when Howdy and Dexter came in. _Alright they're distracted lets go. _However as soon as they were being pulled back by Crystal.

"We're not done with you yet Howdy and Dexter." Howdy hesitated.

"Who is Howdy?" Everyone glared at him. That's when Ice came in.

"Howdy my sister is gonna need all those dresses back later today okay."

"YOU IDIOT YOU JUST BLEW MY COVER!" Stan and Pashmina sighed as they headed for Acorn Mountain. Meanwhile Crystal gave them a broom.

"What's this for?" Howdy asked.

"Well since you like dressing up like girl hams so much, I'm sure you wouldn't mind any work." They both sighed.

At acorn mountain Stan and Pashmina kissed each other again this time more passionately.

THE END


End file.
